Nicas Predigten/Fünfte Predigt
Licht mit Euch, Schwestern und Brüder! Ich freue mich über Euer Erscheinen, gleich ob Ihr erstmals zu meiner bescheidenen Predigt kommt, oder schon öfter hier wart. Wer mich nicht kennt.....nun, ich bin Nicatera Stirlander, Priesterin aus Seenhain und gekommen, um zu Euch zu sprechen. Heute möchte ich etwas über den Kern in uns sprechen. Das klingt kompliziert, ist es aber eigentlich gar nicht. Habt Ihr schon einmal nachgedacht, ob Ihr wirklich das seid, was Euch in die Wiege gelegt wurde? Oder seid Ihr das geworden, was einfach nahe gelegen hat? Ich will Euch dazu eine Geschichte erzählen, die aus dem Alterac stammt. Die Priester dort gaben sie stets an junge Eltern weiter, die sich über den Lebensweg ihrer Kinder Gedanken machten. Sie geht so: Eines Tages fand ein Bauer in einem verlassenen Nest am Rand einer Klippe das Ei eines Adlers. Es war noch leidlich warm, aber von den Eltern offenbar verlassen. So nahm er es mit auf seinen Bauernhof und legte es der Einfachheit halber in ein Nest seiner Hofhühner. Und tatsächlich, das Adlerjunge schlüpfte und wuchs mit der Kükenbrut der Hofhühner auf. Da der Bauer nichts weiter mit dem Jungen anzufangen wußte, beließ er es einfach dabei, daß das Junge mit den anderen Hühnern zusammen groß wurde. Der junge Adler wurde erwachsen und tat sein ganzes Leben nichts anderes als das, was die anderen Hofhühner auch taten, weil er dachte, er sei ein solches. Er scharrte mit seinen mächtigen Krallen in der Erde nach Insekten und Würmern. Er gluckste und gackerte wie sie. Und er schlug, wenn er aufgeregt war, mit seinen mächtigen Schwingen, nur um ein paar Meter durch die Luft zu flattern, wie Hühner es tun. So vergingen die Jahre und der Adler wurde sehr alt. Er war zufrieden mit seinem Hühnerleben, das er kannte. Eines Tages sah er weit über sich am wolkenlosen Himmel des Alterac einen prachtvollen Vogel, der anmutig und majestätisch auf dem kräftigen Wind dahinsegelte, und dabei kaum die großen goldenen Schwingen bewegen musste. Der alte Adler sah in ehrfürchtigem Staunen auf, so etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen. Aufgeregt lief er zum Hahn und fragte ihn: "Hahn, wer ist das da oben, der so herrlich fliegt?" Der Hahn sah hinauf und sagte ihm: Das ist der Adler, der König der Vögel." "Er ist prächtig, wahrhaftig.", sagte der Adler. "Ja, er gehört dem Himmel, so wie wir Hühner der Erde gehören.", sagte der Hahn. Der alte Adler nickte, lebte weiter und starb schließlich als Huhn, denn er war das, wofür er sich hielt. Liebe Brüder und Schwestern, versteht mich nicht falsch. Es geht mir nicht darum, Huhn oder Adler zu bewerten. Das wäre grundfalsch, denn beide sind, wie wir alle, Kinder des Lichtes, des großen Wunders des Lebens. Nur... wie oft geht ein Leben zuende, ohne daß man seinen wahren Kern wirklich entdeckt hat? Wie oft sind wir das, was uns in gutem Glauben nahegelegt wurde zu sein, statt das, was uns in die Wiege gelegt wurde? Wie viele Generationen sind in ihre Gräber gesunken, ohne ihre Möglichkeiten gekannt zu haben, nur weil ein dummer Zufall es so wollte? Es tut einem jedem von uns gut, einmal seine Schwingen auszubreiten und zu testen, wie hoch wir fliegen können. Wie anders wollten wir in der Liebe des Lichtes zu mehr Vollkommenheit gelangen, wenn wir nicht ab und an nach den Adlern am Himmel suchen? Geht nun, liebe Brüder und Schwestern und richtet auf dem Heimweg Euren Blick nach oben. Das Licht sei mit Euch auf all Euren Wegen. Danke.